


Paranoia

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own any of them, dammit!  I make no money from these wild imaginings<br/><b>Beta:</b> Sadly, I still do little beyond take a little advice from friends.<br/><b>Summary:</b> The team are at Kamekona's shrimp truck after wrapping another case.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Part 16 of the **Overthinking** series. This happens a few days after the last chapter. [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/), special thanks and *hugs* for the help on this one. ;-)

It's late afternoon on the Wednesday following Danny's weekend with Grace, and he and the team have just wrapped another case; a straight-forward one, thankfully. They're at Kamekona's shrimp truck for a very late lunch and Danny is digging into his garlic shrimp platter enthusiastically when Kamekona almost makes him choke.

"Thanks for helping me win the pool the other week, brahs," He smirks knowingly at Danny and then at Steve. "Friday was a good day for me too."

Danny's eyes widen and he looks at what must be the similarly freaked-out expression to his own on Steve's face before swiveling to level an accusing glare at Chin.

Chin doesn't say anything, but he shakes his head, holding his hands up in surrender and gives a look that says he has no idea how Kamekona knows anything. Danny turns the look on Kono, who is trying to look innocent, but her dimples are showing and that's a dead giveaway.

Steve speaks before Danny gets a chance, obviously having seen the same thing. "Okay, I get it; there had to be a pool, but how in hell did you know when..." He stops, like something else has occurred to him, and turns to Danny. "Did you say something?"

Danny holds up his hands in indignation, questioning with almost his whole body. "Why would you think that? I have no reason to tell anyone when anything happened. What? You think I was in on the pool too?"

"No!" Steve spits, aneurism face fully locked in. "But how else...?" He waves a hand at the amused expressions on everyone's faces.

"Oh great; that's wonderful. Thank you everyone," Danny says, getting up from his seat and walking away a few paces before turning to glare back at them. "Now I'll be dealing with Super-SEAL's attempts to torture the info out of you. Why don't you just tell us both now how you found out when, so we can save everyone a little pain."

Steve just scowls more deeply at his plate.

"It didn't take a genius to work it out, brah," Kono admits, looking slightly apologetic. "Steve's behavior that day, your admission to Chin, and on Monday... you both looked a whole lot more relaxed."

Kamekona puts in, "Relaxed is good, brah. Chill now, and it'll be sweet. When the next pool is settled it's gonna seem like nothing."

"What?" Steve growls, looking up. There's more than the danger of unexploded bombs and rocket launchers in his eyes, and Danny takes a breath, preparing to calm him down. "What next pool?"

"Team Danny or Team Steve," Kamekona says, like it should be obvious. "I was gonna have t-shirts made and everything. In pink," he adds, smiling.

"To be fair," Kono adds timidly, giving Steve a wary look, "some of us think you'll switch it up."

Steve's eyebrows shoot high and he stands up, his eyes shifting from one to the other of them. "There's no way you're finding out the answer to that." He stalks off, leaving his food half-eaten.

"You're pushing it, guys," Danny manages, shaking his head at them angrily, and follows Steve. He can't believe they'd even go there; it's way too far.

Steve's leaning over the side of the Camaro, hands on the roof and head down, as if waiting to be patted down. "What the fuck makes them think this is a joke?" he grits out as Danny comes up beside him.

"Babe," Danny tries, wanting to touch him, to calm him, but he's a little concerned Steve will implode completely if he does. "I don't think they meant anything by it. It's too much, even for them, but seriously, let it go before you injure yourself."

There's a shake of Steve's head and then he straightens up, giving Danny an odd look. "How the hell do they get their intel? There better not be a bug at my place. Come on." He gestures, still looking annoyed, but not quite at the self-combusting level now.

Danny tilts an eyebrow in query, but rounds the car and gets in the passenger side. "Where are we going?"

"Back to mine. I'm gonna sweep it."

"Sweep it?" Danny lets out, blinking in exasperation. "For bugs? You don't really think-"

"And cameras too," Steve interrupts, "If I find anything, I'm firing both of them. And Kamekona too."

"Babe..." Danny has to stop speaking as he grips the handhold above the door. Steve's driving does not improve when he's annoyed. "Slow down! For Christ's sake, immunity does not cover killing innocent pedestrians because you think your team has been making sex tapes of you in your own home."

Steve just glares at him, and thankfully concentrates back on the road and actually slows down – a tiny bit – before they run someone down. "I can take a joke as well as the next person, Danny, but no one ever has a pool on which one of a heterosexual couple is in charge."

They're almost at Steve's now, and although Steve is right, Danny knows the team doesn't mean them any harm. He's not happy about it either and has no intention of them ever finding out who does what to whom, but he doubts they realized how offensive public contemplation of their sexual roles is. Not that they've gone terribly far in that direction yet anyway; it's all been about hands and mouths, and he and Steve have been completely reciprocal on that. Now's not the time to say anything about moving things on between them though, and Danny keeps his thoughts on the subject to himself as they stop in the driveway and get out of the car.

Steve strides towards the house like a man on a mission, disengaging the alarm and going inside quickly. He studies the door they lost their inhibitions against the other week, running his fingers around the outside of the lintel and frowning in surprise at the lack of any bugs.

"Did it ever occur to you that it's as simple as Kono's explanation?" Danny asks, watching Steve remove things from bookshelves and tables and feel under and inside everything he picks up or shifts.

"Danny, if it were overnight, maybe. But we could have done it any time over that weekend. How in hell did they know it was Friday? I should have known the bedroom was a better idea."

Danny snorts. "We were lucky to make it inside the house, the way you were acting."

Steve shoots him a look, the concentrated frown lessening some. "You could have stopped me," he suggests, continuing in his search.

Danny raises his eyebrows. "Really? Because you were pretty determined."

"Oh, like I was the only one rising to the occasion?" Steve throws back, pulling cushions off the couch. "If I'm not mistaken, you weren't protesting even before I got your shorts out of the way."

"Like you gave me a choice," Danny grins, remembering.

Steve hasn't stopped looking, but he's definitely less aggressive in the search, so maybe he's calming down some. Danny can't imagine Kono and Chin went so far as to bug them – or worse, set up a camera to film them.

Something else occurs to him then. "When did they have time to plant something anyway? They only found out about us that afternoon. We came straight here after work, remember? Neither of them left the office before we did."

Steve stops searching, standing still in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips. He scowls, scanning the rest of the room, as he considers the new fact. "They could have sent Kamekona..." He points at Danny, like it's obvious, "...or Max."

Danny raises his eyebrows and crosses the room from where he's stood out of Hurricane Steve's way. "And they'd have the knowledge to disable your alarm and plant something where even you wouldn't think to look? Why would they choose the living room?" He stops in front of Steve and takes his hand, tugging gently to get Steve to follow him to the couch. "The obvious place is the bedroom, right? And we didn't make it that far. It has to be a lucky guess."

Steve's glare finally softens; what Danny's saying makes sense, and the paranoia must be receding. Danny's fairly sure they wouldn't really want such graphic details of the act itself, anyway.

"Okay," Steve agrees with a nod, and lets himself be led.

Danny heaves a sigh of relief and smiles as Steve finally sits down, then takes the seat beside him.

"What are we going to do about the other pool?" There's still annoyance in Steve's eyes as he gives Danny a sidelong glance. His posture is definitely not relaxed and Danny can tell he's not going to let that go just yet.

"Is there any point in saying anything else?" Danny asks, "I'm sure they understand how ridiculous it is and that they're not going to find out one way or another any time soon." _Not that there's anything to find out yet_ he adds mentally. He lifts his hand to rub Steve's nearest arm and on up to curve around his shoulder, keeping it there as much for himself as for Steve.

Steve looks at him properly, like he's thinking that through. "I feel like I should take some kind of stand on it, though. They may not realize the hurt those kinds of things can cause. You do see my point, don't you? I mean..." He sighs, waving a hand vaguely. "I'll get over it, but they definitely wouldn't be having those kinds of pools on... say, Chin and Malia, for instance."

Danny nods, narrowing his eyes and focusing away from Steve, thinking. "Of course they wouldn't, but it's not necessarily about the sex, anyway, even if it looks that way on the surface. For instance, my ma definitely wore the pants when I was growing up; no one would dispute that. But no one would say it in front of Pop, either. Everyone in our neighborhood knew it though, no matter what Pop said to make it seem otherwise. And he definitely wasn't the only one I could name."

Steve huffs lightly, offering Danny a softer look, like he's finally coming back down from the hunt. Danny rubs his shoulder again, smiling back at him. "I'm not sure saying anything more will serve any purpose, babe. I think they got how we feel about it and they'll probably be more careful from here on in."

"Maybe you're right." Steve licks his lips and glances around the room. "But if they go there again..."

"You can fire all of them," Danny agrees, "Even Kamekona. Who doesn't even work for you, by the way."

Steve finally cracks a grin at that.

Danny grins back at him. "Now we're home early... maybe... we could…" He tilts his head, letting the touch on Steve's arm become more of a caress.

Steve's eyes change almost immediately, and Danny knows exactly the right way to relax the guy the rest of the way. He shifts forward on the seat and toes off his shoes, then straddles Steve's lap, pushing him firmly against the back of the couch as he leans in to kiss him.

~//~


End file.
